Bajo la lluvia
by ChaveChave
Summary: Tras perder una apuesta con sousuke, Rin se ve en busca de un lugar para protegerse de la lluvia, topándose con Haru.
Después de años y de que quería escribir este y otros fics (entre ellos varios de free) al fin tuve tiempo para escribir :D Se que es corto pero espero les guste

* * *

Se empezaba escuchar un singular golpeteo. Estaba comenzando a llover, el cielo estaba nublado desde que amaneció así que era de esperar que en cualquier momento el agua se soltara, pero a pesar de todo esto, él había salido y sin paraguas por culpa del aburrimiento y una tonta apuesta. Rin maldecía su suerte mientras buscaba un lugar donde refugiarse ya que las gotas de agua comenzaban a aumentar en grosor y cantidad.

Sousuke y Rin habían decidido no salir su habitación por temor a terminar empapados, sin embargo, pasar todo el día sin hacer nada mejor que leer o platicar se volvió pronto en algo aburrido.

— Estar aquí sería más divertido si al menos tuviéramos algo que comer — Dijo en un desesperado intento de entretenimiento el pelirrojo.

— Podría ser, pero la cafetería está cerrada y no planeo salir a alguna tienda con un clima como este — Comento su amigo — Aunque podría ir uno de nosotros dos rápido y volver antes de que llueva.

— ¿Acaso te estas ofreciendo en esta noble misión? — Rio Madsuoka mientras Sousuke le miraba molesto.

— Es tu idea así que ve tu — Le regreso el cargo y así pasaron un rato peleando hasta que finalmente decidieron quien iría atravesó de un juego de piedra, papel o tijeras el cual Souske gano y por consiguiente Rin salió por aquella botan que lo dejo actualmente lejos de la tienda y de la escuela, buscando donde esconderse.

—Maldición, ¿Por qué no salí antes? O mejor aún ¿Por qué Sousuke no perdió? O ¿Por qué tuve que sugerir esta idea? —se quejaba el pelirrojo mientras corría hacia el techo de una parada de autobuses.

Estaba a punto de llegar cuando pudo divisar una figura, probablemente era alguien que al igual que él había quedado en plena lluvia y sin algo con que protegerse, pensó Rin, el cual se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que esa persona era Nanase Haruka

— ¡Haru! ¿Qué haces aquí? Te atrapo la lluvia también por lo que veo — El pelirrojo se acercó al azabache para refugiarse igualmente de la lluvia

— Se acabó la comida de mi casa así que salí por mas — Haru levanto ligeramente la bolsa donde se encontraban sus compras y Rin pudo fácilmente ver (aunque en si podía imaginarlo) que era lo que había comprado

— Caballa— Dijo con algo de fastidio Rin — ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Haru solo giro su rostro en dirección contraria a su compañero, demostrando su enojo hacia lo dicho por él. ¿Cómo no podía apreciar lo deliciosa que es la caballa?

La lluvia continuaba y aquel silencio se volvía algo incómodo, más aún para Rin quien hacía unos meses se había dado cuenta que lo que sentía por Haru iba más allá de la rivalidad y amistad, él se había enamorado de aquel chico algo frio y callado que parecía no pensar en algo más que nadar y caballa; si no se movía pronto de ahí seguramente terminaría haciendo algo tonto de lo cual, después se arrepentiría.

— Es aburrido esperar aquí, me iré de una vez a Samezuka — El pelirrojo no pudo más, estar tan cerca y a solas con Haru está empezando a sofocarlo.

— Aún sigue lloviendo— Si bien era algo obvio y visible Haru le recordó — Podrías resfriarte

— Hey Haru ¿Qué tal una carrera? — Madsuoka lo ignoro y ahí se encontraba diciendo algo que posiblemente después podría pensarlo como tonto

Haru lo pensó por un momento, realmente no quería mojar su ropa y estaba a punto de negarse, pero Rin fue más rápido que él.

— Bueno, correr bajo la lluvia será algo así como nadar ¿no crees? — Rin rio ante su propio comentario sin embargo pudo notar ese característico brillo en los ojos de Haru

— De acuerdo — Acepto el nadador de Iwatobi, el cual cambio fácilmente de decisión por algo muy simple.

— Muy bien, el primero en llegar a donde esta ese poste gana —Dijo Matsuoka señalando dicho lugar para posteriormente empezar la carrera.

Los dos corrieron bajo la lluvia, y si bien ambos terminarían mojados, al igual que cuando nadan, el hecho era que seguía siendo una carrera en tierra y Haru es un pésimo corredor por lo que Rin, sin ser experto corredor, le gano fácilmente a su compañero.

— ¡Si! ¡Gane! Ahora exijo mi premio — Grito Rin cuando finalmente Haru llego a la meta.

— No apostamos nada — Haru estaba molesto por haber perdido — Además si quieres que te de algo solo tengo caballa en este momento.

— Claro, de niños cuando ganamos y pedí algo no me lo diste, ahora te pido un premio y tampoco me darás algo — Se quejó Madsuoka

— ¿Algo? O hablas del beso de victoria — la verdad era que Rin esperaba que Haru no lo recordara y dejara lo dicho como un parloteo de su parte — ¿Eso es lo que quieres Rin?

— So-solo bromeaba — El pelirrojo comenzó a tartamudear, arrepentido de lo que dijo y abochornado por la pregunta hecha por Nanase con su monótona expresión de siempre — E-estaba alardeando que te-te gane eso es todo, solo olvi…

Las palabras de Rin no lograron salir pues Haruka había tomado su rostro, el cual miraba al suelo en busca de alejarse de la mirada del azabache, para posteriormente bésalo, el pelirrojo quedo completamente sorprendido al grado de separarse de Haru de un empujón y salir corriendo en dirección a su habitación en Samezuka. En cuanto llegara con Sousuke se daría cuenta de la tremenda oportunidad que perdió y que había actuado como colegiala a la que le robaron su primer beso, sin embargo, Haruka veía venir esa reacción de Rin.

— Espero y la próxima vez me pueda devolver el beso— murmuro Haru aun parado bajo la lluvia — Después de todo hiciste trampa, correr bajo la lluvia no es igual que nadar… pero se acerca, si es estando a tu lado.


End file.
